


you're in my blood (both hands upon your waistline)

by prettydizzeed



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: 70s, 80s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, M/M, Oscar Wilde References, also the 60s, and a bit of Victorian England, mentions of Pulse and other hate crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydizzeed/pseuds/prettydizzeed
Summary: Thor tips his head back. “Do you believe in reincarnation?” Dizzee’s asking, and he shrugs.“I'm not really religious. But I'd like to think we keep going. Get to give it another shot.”Dizzee’s brush traces his shoulder. “I think it's like graffiti. All those souls, layered over each other on the same wall. Some of it's bound to bleed together.”





	you're in my blood (both hands upon your waistline)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a combination of lyrics from "Barcelona" by Ed Sheeran and the "now you're in my blood" song from The Get Down
> 
> there are some brief references to Pulse and other hate crimes etc just so you're aware

Their art teacher says _you have to learn the rules before you can break them_ so Dizzee talks about Frida Kahlo, her thunderstorm forehead, her lipstick prints on letters to other girls.

Thor shows Keith Haring, the stick figures of their childhood grown to new glories and new worries.

They know every rule in this town, so they hold hands in the hall.

 

______

 

The sky is so thick you can hold it in your hands. “Like a lover,” the boy says, head tipped back, smiling at the stars that must be there somewhere, and Marcus nods.

There are gods like them, they know. The boy passed him the book in September, one page corner folded over like hands in prayer.

They bite each other's lips and don't talk about each other's names.

  
______

  
They steal Yolanda’s nail polish. Just to look at it. There are some things they can't dare to even consider.

  
______

  
It's June and the world is color. Thor whoops, his lips red, his hair gold, and there's orange green blue indigo violet somewhere, everywhere. Boys like them, everywhere. And girls. And both, neither, everywhere, everything. Pressing their colors into each other's skin. Cheering in streaks of turquoise.

“Not that I was ever going to get married, anyway,” Thor says, but his eyes don't try to stop giving away how much it means. They're gripping each other's hands so tightly, and Thor is yellow, all golden hair and bright smiles, and Dizzee is blue, always in the sky, and he remembers reading that boys like them are the color green so it only makes sense when Thor kisses him. It’s everywhere, radiating inside him, staining his fingertips purple like blackberries. It's everything.

  
______

  
They're on the steps of the Capital building and they're dying and this time it isn't real but last time it was and next time it will be. The eyes of everyone who isn't looking are gray.

Their eyes are red. They've cried so much, the paint is watered down.

  
______

  
Their touches are made of carnations and peacock feathers. They kiss so much it turns their eyes green.

It's complicated, the language of the gods. It's a code meant to ignore mortal ears.

  
______

  
Thor tips his head back. “Do you believe in reincarnation?” Dizzee’s asking, and he shrugs.

“I'm not really religious. But I'd like to think we keep going. Get to give it another shot.”

Dizzee’s brush traces his shoulder. “I think it's like graffiti. All those souls, layered over each other on the same wall. Some of it's bound to bleed together.”

He twirls like his body is orbiting his heart.

  
______

  
It's June and the world is blank. No matter how many candles they burn, they can't seem to find the fire that left Regina’s eyes, and the wax sticks to the sidewalk and everyone’s souls. They're so raw.

Thor's fingers keep twitching like he’s trying to paint out all the blankness and Dizzee wants to hold them, but they've never done that before and they can't start now. Not now. Maybe never again.

The room is full of boys like them and girls like them and people like them and everyone is drenched in white-out.

  
______

  
All of the pigs wear tight pants, so it should be a bad sign, but his fingerprints are outlined in blue. Eye contact. Keep walking. See if he comes back around.

It's a circle. It's impatient, the language of the gods.

  
______

  
They're stretched out on the floor of Thor’s dorm, staring up at the ceiling fan like it's the stars.

They're on the bank of the Thames, glancing over their shoulders.

They're in a crowded club in the Bronx.

“You ever been in love?”

“Once.”

_A thousand times._

“How'd it end?”

“It hasn't.”

_It won't._

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit me up on tumblr @basilhallward if you want to yell about the get down and/or coded symbols of homosexuality


End file.
